The Researcher
by Eclectic Butterfly
Summary: A young woman rides along with Squad 51 for a day.


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Emergency!_ **

**I'd like to dedicate this to my sister, who got me hooked on _Emergency! _**

**This is similar to the episode _Women. _I wrote this before I actually watched the episode. Just so you know.  
**

* * *

It was an unusually cloudy day in LA. It was the beginning of the A shift. Captain Stanley had already done role call and divided the chores for the day before going to answer a phone call in the office. Completing his check of the drug box, Roy DeSoto put it back in its place and started for the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

A quiet squeal caught his attention. Turning, Roy spotted a young woman coming in from the back parking lot. She was carrying a big stack of books that was in danger of falling out of her arms. A small notebook did fall out of her hand as she tried to balance the books.

"Here, let me help you!" Roy said, hurrying over. He stooped and picked the notebook up. He straightened the books carefully. "There you go."

"Oh, thank you!" the young woman said, blushing in embarrassment. She balanced the books in one hand and held out the other. "I'm Colette Alderman. I'm expected, I think."

"Roy DeSoto," Roy answered, shaking her hand. He took the opportunity to get a good look at her.

Colette was about 5 foot 4 inches tall, and Roy estimated her to be about 22 years old. She had blue eyes and brown curly hair that hit her shoulders. She was dressed in a white blouse and a long, dark blue skirt with black boots on her feet. There was a duffel bag hanging on her right arm. All the books she held were on firefighters.

"I haven't heard anything about the station having a visitor, but I'll take you to the captain's office," Roy told her. "Here. I'll take some of that for you."

The young woman shook her head, tightening her grip on her books. "It's all right," she assured him, her cheeks still bright red. "I've got them now."

Shrugging, Roy handed the notebook for her and turned. He led the way toward the office. As he was going past the door to the kitchen, he heard sounds of arguing. Shaking his head, Roy hurried past, unwilling to get involved in another of his partner's disagreements.

"Gage!" came Fireman Chet Kelly's enraged shout.

Her attention caught, Colette paused at the doorway, looking in. A moment later, Paramedic Johnny Gage came running out, glancing back to see if he was being followed. He let out a yelp when he turned his head and saw the young woman in front of him. He tried to skid to a stop, but barreled right into her.

Crying out, Colette fell backwards, loosing her grip on all of her books. She hit the side of the squad, her head smacking the door hard, and slid to the floor. Her books and papers landed around her. Colette blinked and then said, "Ow." She reached a hand to the back of her head.

An angry Chet appeared in the doorway. He looked taken aback as he saw the young woman sitting on the floor. "Gage, what have you done now?" he demanded as Marco Lopez and Mike Stoker came up behind him, drawn by the sound of the two person collision.

"Don't try to move!" Roy told her, hurrying to Colette's side. He went into Paramedic mode as he knelt down beside her. He pulled her hand down. "Let me have a look."

"Gosh, I'm sorry!" Johnny said at the same time. He crouched down and held two fingers in front of her face. "How many fingers do you see?"

Her face bright red, Colette tried to wave them away. "I'm fine," she insisted. "Two. Can I get up now?"

Capt. Stanley came out of his office. "What's going on here?" he demanded. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Colette being looked after by the two paramedics. "Chet, Marco, Mike, get these books cleaned up. Roy? Care to explain what happened here?"

Quickly, the three firemen moved to obey. Sitting back, Roy looked up at the captain. "Johnny knocked Miss Alderman over," he explained, getting to his feet. "There's no sign of concussion, but she will have quite a bump on her head for a few hours."

Both paramedics held out a hand to help the young woman up. Ignoring them, Colette scrambled up on her own. "Captain Stanley?" she questioned, holding out her hand. Cap nodded, taking her hand in his. "I'm pleased to meet you, sir. You were expecting me?"

"I thought we were expecting that journalist," Chet spoke up, straightening up. He held two books in his hand, while Marco and Mike had all the rest. "You know the one who's writing an article on the paramedics program. What's his name again?"

"Ian Reynolds?" Johnny answered.

"Yeah, him. He's still going to spend a shift with us, right?"

Colette's face was bright red. "Apparently, Mr. Reynolds found he had more important interviews to conduct," Capt. Stanley explained. "He sent his assistant, Miss Alderman here, in his place. I've already spoken to the chief and everything has been cleared. Miss Alderman will be riding in the squad for the whole shift."

Looking at the crew, Colette raised her hand slightly in greeting. "Hi," she said shyly.

The phone rang again in the office. "Show Miss Alderman around the station," Stanley ordered before disappearing into the office.

"I'm John Gage," Johnny introduced himself. He smiled as he took Colette's hand in his. "Welcome to Station 51, Miss…what's your name again?"

Roy rolled his eyes as his partner turned on all the Gage charm. "Colette Alderman," the young woman responded, glancing at them all uneasily. She managed a slight smile as she pulled her hand free. "I'm really excited to be here."

Chet thrust the two books he held into Johnny's arms. "I'm Chet Kelly," he introduced, pushing Johnny away.

Imitating Chet, Marco and Mike dumped the books on Johnny as they moved forward to introduce themselves. Her eyes wide, Colette took a step back. "All right," Roy said, intervening. "I think you've scared Miss Alderman enough. Don't you guys have some chores to get done?"

All the other men shook their heads in response. "Well, go find something to do," Roy told them sharply.

"I do have something to do," Chet argued. "You heard Cap. We have to show Miss Alderman around. I don't know what the rest of you are planning, but that's what I'm going to do."

"Now, hold on!" Johnny objected, stepping forward. He tried to juggle the books carefully. "I have more right to show her around than you do. I knocked her over, so I have to make up for it. So I am going to be the one to show Colette around the station!"

"Well, if you're going to take that stand, I'm the one who should show her around," Chet argued. "I'm the one that was chasing you, so it's my fault you knocked into her. Therefore, I should show her around."

Silently, Roy touched Colette's arm and jerked his head. Colette slipped away as the two men continued to argue. Marco and Mike followed, leaving Chet and Johnny to argue it out.

* * *

"This is where we sleep during our shifts," Roy explained, leading the way through the dorm. Somewhere along the tour, Colette had opened her notebook and started taking notes. "Nothing too fancy."

"Half the time, we don't get a full night sleep anyway," Mike added.

Frowning, Colette sat down on one of the beds. "Do you mind?" she asked seriously, looking up at them. "Getting pulled out of bed at night?"

Exchanging looks, all three men shrugged. "You get used to it," Roy answered. "If you don't, you're really not cut out to be a fireman in the first place."

Writing a quick note, Colette smiled. "Well, I had to ask," she told them as Johnny appeared with all of her books. "Frankly, most of them are pretty obvious, I think. But, Mr. Reynolds gave me a list of questions to ask, so please bear with me."

"Its fine," Roy quickly assured her. "Your boss must really trust you to have you do this assignment for him."

Colette smiled, but said nothing. Johnny dumped the books on a bed, and jumped forward. "This way is our lockers," he said, with every intention of taking over the tour. Standing up, Colette followed him. "Now, Roy's tours are full of facts and all. I try to liven things up with mine."

The group reached the locker/sink area. Raising her eyebrows, Colette glanced around the small room. She put her hand on a locker marked J. Gage. "Do you keep personal things to remind you of home?" she asked, glancing at her list of questions.

"Johnny keeps a Smokey the Bear sticker on the door of his locker," Mike spoke up.

"Really?" Colette asked with interest. She pulled the door open before anyone could stop her.

A water balloon fell down. Gasping, Colette dropped her notebook and caught the balloon with both hands. It stayed intact. "Nice catch!" Johnny said, taking it gently from her. "I should have warned you. We have a 'Phantom' here at 51 that likes to play pranks."

"And Johnny's the main victim," Roy added.

"I'll just go return this to him," Johnny said with a grin.

Before the matter could go any further, the alarm went off. **"Station 51, child stuck in tree." **Everyone rushed to the bay.

Johnny let Colette in first and climbed in after her. "Here," he said, handing her a fireman hat. Roy got the address from Cap. "We had this and a turnout for Mr. Reynolds, but you might as well use it."

Smiling, Colette put it on her head. Roy drove the squad out of the station, Engine 51 right behind them.

* * *

An older woman was waiting on the sidewalk for them. "It's my grandson!" she said, fretfully as Johnny and Roy jumped out of the squad. She pointed at the tall tree in the front yard. "I've told Carl over and over never to climb up there, but he did and now he can't get back down! I didn't know who else to call."

"Don't you worry, ma'am," Johnny said to her. Looking up into the tree, he spotted a red shirt all the way up at the top. "We'll get him down safely."

"Do you know how he's stuck?" Roy asked, getting the woman's attention. She shook her head. "OK. Johnny, see if you can get up to him."

Leaning against the side of the squad, Colette watched Johnny start to climb the tree. The grandmother grabbed Roy's arm demanding answers. Arriving on the scene, Vince got the woman away from the firemen. "Let them do their job, ma'am," he said. "Can I get some information from you, Mrs.…?"

"Hendricks," the woman said, her tone distracted. She started for the firemen again, ignoring the police officer.

Taking a deep breath, Colette stepped forward. "Mrs. Hendricks," she said, getting the woman's attention. Firmly, she drew the woman away from where the whole Station 51 crew was watching Johnny climb. "I know you're worried about your grandson, but he's in very good hands."

Up in the tree, Johnny reached the twelve year old. "Aw, man," Carl groaned, hanging his head. The back of his shirt was caught on a branch. "Did my grandma call you? I'm fine! Just…a little stuck, is all."

"Yeah, I see what the problem," Johnny said, taking a look. "Well, I'll just get you un-stuck, how about that?" The boy nodded reluctantly. Looking down, Johnny called out, "Hey, Roy, Cap? Looks like he just got caught on a branch. We'll be down in just a moment."

"See?" Colette said, patting Mrs. Hendricks arm. "Everything's fine."

Minutes later, Johnny had the boy free and they both were climbing down. Carl's foot slipped and he yelped as he started to fall. Lunging, Johnny grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and managed to latch onto the branch he was on. Mrs. Hendricks screamed, trying to run forward.

Colette caught the older woman's arm and pulled her back. "Johnny!" Roy exclaimed.

"It's OK!" Johnny called back. He hauled Car; up until the boy's feet found a branch. "I got him. We're coming down."

Two minutes later, and Carl was on the ground. Johnny jumped down after him. "His shirt was caught on a branch," Johnny explained to the anxious grandmother. "He's fine."

"Grandma! I told you I was fine!" Carl complained as his grandmother checked him.

Grinning, the paramedics headed for the squad. Reaching in, Johnny picked up the radio. "Squad 51 available," he reported. He turned to Colette "All in days work."

"Nice job keeping the grandmother calm, Miss," Vince complimented, as he came up to the squad. Colette shrugged, smiling at the officer. "Made my job easier. Is this a new project now that the paramedic program is taking off? Keeping sensible girls like her on your squads from now on? She may come in handy."

"This is Colette Alderman," Roy introduced. "Her boss is going to do an article on the paramedic program and she doing the research for him."

"Well, tell your boss I've seen more people survive accidents since the paramedic program started," Vince told Colette seriously.

Nodding, Colette pulled out her notebook and made a note. Johnny and Roy exchanged surprised looks. Laughing, Vince walked away. "Let's get back to base," Roy said, going around to the driver's side. "I don't know about you two, but I could do with some coffee."

"Oh, yes!" Colette exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. She scrambled in and put her hat on her lap. "The sooner the better!"

* * *

Sitting cross legged on a kitchen chair, Colette sipped her coffee, watching Chet and go through her stack of books. "So, you went out and found every single book about firemen, didn't you?" Johnny asked, finally looking up at her. "Some of these are kids' books!"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Chet spoke up first. "She wanted to learn everything she could before she came here."

"Why don't you let her answer for herself?"

Both men looked at Colette "More coffee, Miss Alderman?" Marco asked, holding up the coffee pot.

Holding out her cup, Colette nodded. "Gracias!' she said happily. She smiled as the engineer refilled her cup. "Usted me puede llamar Colette, por favor."

"¿Habla español?" Marco asked in surprise. Everyone else stared in amazement.

"Sí. Un poco." Colette responded with a smile. "Aprendí español en el instituto." She glanced at Chet and Johnny, and tilted her head slightly. "¿Dos siempre acto quiere estos esto?"

"Si! ¡A veces ellos son todavía peores que esto!" Marco responded emphatically. Colette laughed. "Suena como si sabe más que un español pequeño, Colette."

Johnny looked from one to the other suspiciously. "No, Mr. Kelly, I did not go out and find those books," Colette said, looking at the fireman. "They were all the ones I had on hand, and I thought they might be useful for reference. But since the article is on paramedics, not ordinary firemen, they're not as much help as I thought."

"What did you just say to him?" Chet demanded pointing at Marco. "And what do you mean 'ordinary firemen'?"

Turning on him, Johnny glared him. "Can't she and Marco have a private conversation without you trying to hear it all?" he demanded.

"Fine!" Chet said, throwing up his hands. "Sorry!"

Silence filled the room as Colette watched the firemen, and the firemen watched Colette. Capt. Stanley came in then and glanced from his men to the woman. "Pull out the cards, Kelly," he ordered. "We haven't played for who cleans up today."

Chet brought out a deck of cards as everyone else pulled up a chair to the table. Colette stared at them in confusion. "While we take turns cooking, every shift we play poker to decide who gets to do the dishes," Mike explained as he beat Johnny to the seat next to Colette.

"Oh, I see," Colette responded. She drank her coffee as she watched the men deal. "So, is it ordinary poker? Or do you have special rules?"

Everyone snickered at that. "Well, once Johnny tried to come up with his own game, since he loses at poker so often," Roy explained, keeping his eyes on his cards. "But most of the time, we play normal poker until the first bell sounds and then the game stops."

The room got quiet as the crew focused on the game. All at once, the klaxons sounded. Instantly the cards were on the table. Everyone was on their feet and moving towards the squad and Engine. **"Squad 51, man down. 1583 Everwood Drive." **

Capt. Stanley reached the radio. "Squad 51, 10-4, KMG_365," he responded, noting the address. He handed it to Roy.

* * *

At the address, the paramedics grabbed the equipment and headed for the front door. Hesitating for a moment, Colette followed them. Roy hit the doorbell, waited a few seconds, and then banged on the door. The door flew open to reveal a young woman.

"Oh, thank heavens you're here!" she exclaimed. "It's my father! I just came home and found him like this! Please, come this way!"

Quickly, she led them into the living room. An old man lay on the floor. "Contact Rampart," Roy said, kneeling down by the victim. "I'll get the vitals."

Putting her arm around the other woman, Colette stayed well out of their way. Knocking on the door, Officer Ryan entered the house a few moments later. "Ma'am," he said, getting both of the women's attention. "I'm going to need to get some details for you."

"We're going to need an ambulance," Roy told him, looking up quickly. "Ma'am, does your father live here alone?"

As the officer went to radio it in, the daughter shook her head. "He lives with me and my husband," she answered. "I was only gone for two hours! What's wrong with him?"

"Rampart, this is squad 51, how do you read me?" Johnny said into the bio-phone. A couple seconds later came the response, **"This is Rampart. We read you loud and clear, 51."**

"We're still trying to figure it out," Roy honestly told the daughter. "Does he take any medication?"

At the negative response, Roy turned his full attention to the victim again. "Rampart, we have a male victim approximately 70 years old," Johnny reported, glancing at the daughter for confirmation. "He is unconscious and we are unsure how long he's been like that. The vitals are as follows." He repeated what Roy said.

"The ambulance is on its way," the officer announced, coming back in.

**"51 start IV, D5W,"** came over the bio-phone. **"Transport as soon as possible."**

"10-4, Rampart," Johnny responded, before getting the IV out.

* * *

When the ambulance arrived, Johnny went with the victim and Colette rode with Roy in the squad. The ride was quiet the whole way to Rampart. "So, you follow everything the doctor's tell you?" the young woman finally asked as they backed into place beside the ambulance.

"Yes," Roy said seriously. "They're the ones who know how to treat a patient. We're like their eyes and ears on the scene and then their hands when we follow instructions. Someday, paramedics may be able to make medical decisions on scene, but that day hasn't come yet."

Thoughtfully, Colette slid out of the squad and followed as the gurney was wheeled into the hospital. Dr. Early was waiting for them at Treatment room 2. While Johnny goes in, Roy heads to the nurse's station, mindful of Colette shadowing him.

"Hey, Roy," Dixie McCall greeted. She raised her eyebrows as she saw the young woman. "Who's your friend? A relative of the patient you just brought in?" She paused, a slight frown forming. "Aren't you supposed to have a journalist with you?"

"Dix, this is Colette Alderman," Roy introduced. Distracted from her survey of what was going on, Colette smiled at the nurse. "Colette, this is Dixie McCall, head nurse here at Rampart. If it wasn't for her influence on some doctors, the paramedic program wouldn't be doing as good as it is now."

"What's this I hear?" Dr. Kel Brackett joined them at the desk. "Is the head nurse telling stories on me?"

Dixie smiled. "I knew you were my favorite paramedic for a reason," she teased, looking at Roy. "Nice to meet you, Colette. This is Dr. Brackett in charge of the paramedic program. This is Colette Alderman."

"Colette's boss is Ian Reynolds, the journalist," Roy explained. Colette shook the doctor's hand. "Colette is riding with me and Johnny for this shift to learn what a paramedic does."

"This place is really hopping!" Colette said, her attention once more going to the bustle of the hospital.

"We stay pretty busy," Dr. Brackett told her. "So you're going to do the article on the paramedic program now?"

Turning back, Colette shook her head. "I'm just Mr. Reynolds' 'eyes and ears'," she responded, smiling. "I take it you both approve of the paramedics then?"

Grinning, Dixie looked to the doctor. "As Dix here will tell you, I wasn't too sold on the idea at first," Dr. Brackett answered. "But, I had my mind changed for me. Roy and Johnny were the two paramedics who finally proved it was a good program."

A serious look on her face, Colette nodded as she listened. "Anything we can do to help," Roy spoke up. "Wait. Didn't Mr. Reynolds interview you for the article?"

Dr. Beckett shook his head. "I heard he was talking to some other doctors, but he never approached me," he answered.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked, coming up behind them. He lifted the HT. "Squad 51 available."

"Nothing," Roy told him. "Let's get back to our job. See you two later."

"Nice meeting you," Colette chimed in before she followed the paramedics out.

* * *

One false alarm later, and it was lunchtime at Station 51. Chet and Marco put together sandwiches for the group. Marco had got the seat to Colette's right and Roy was on her other side. Glaring at them, Johnny took the seat directly across from the woman. As before, an awkward silence filled the room.

"So, why don't you tell us about yourself, Miss Alderman," Mike finally suggested. Raising her eyebrows, Colette looked quizzically at him. "Like where you come from, what you do, that kind of thing."

Leaning back, Colette shrugged. "OK," she said amiably. "There's really not much to tell. My parents live in Boston, but of course my grandparents live here in L.A. So, I moved out here to be closer. I am Mr. Reynolds' assistant, which means I research things for him." She grinned. "Take on a fire station when he can't."

"Did you graduate from somewhere?" Cap asked.

"No," Colette responded, matter of factly. "I started a term at Yale Law, but I dropped out after the first few weeks. I took a few courses on journalism, and got the job as Mr. Reynolds assistant."

"Your parents must be rolling in money!" Chet exclaimed. "Yale is an extremely private school!"

Colette shrugged, looking down at her plate. "Chet, shut up," Johnny told him. "Colette, just ignore him. I know it'll be a chore, but if the rest of us can do it, so can you!"

"What? I was just saying…" Chet argued.

"Shut up, Chet!" the rest of the crew said as one.

"Its fine, Johnny," Colette said, looking up. She had a forced smile on her face. "Listen to me prattle on about myself. Tell me about some of the rescues you've done."

* * *

The afternoon passed quietly, interrupted only by a woman with her hand caught in a mixer. Chet sought to charm Colette by playing his harmonica. Unwilling to be out done, Johnny pulled out his guitar. The musical war ended when Colette fled the room with her hands over her ears, closely followed by Marco, Mike, and Roy.

To the disappointment of the single men on the crew, Colette spent over an hour talking to Capt. Stanley in his office, coming out only when supper was ready. Mike had made his famous spaghetti. Afterward, Johnny was told he had lost the poker game from earlier and had the job of cleaning up.

Grumbling, Johnny began to fill the sink. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Colette came up beside him. "I'll dry," she offered.

"See, you guys need to be more like her," Johnny informed his crew mates as he handed over the towel.

Turning on the TV, the crew settled in to relax. Roy got out the mop and started mopping the floor. Pleased to have the young researcher to himself, Johnny told Colette about his plans to get back at the stations 'Phantom'. Colette laughed, catching everyone's attention.

"What are you two planning?" Chet demanded suspiciously.

Turning, Johnny grabbed Colette's hand and spun her out. "I think Colette and I will make a great team in a dance contest," he announced.

The klaxons sounded before anyone could warn Colette not to get involved in one of the young paramedic's schemes. At least three other stations bells sounded after Station 51's. **"Station 51, Station 16, Station 31, Engine 29, Brush fire. Two miles north."**

"Station 51, KMG-365," Capt. Stanley responded as the rest rushed to their places.

* * *

The clouds made it darker than normal when Engine and Squad 51 reached the site of the brush fire. Battalion Chief McConakee was waiting for them. "Stanley, get to the north edge," he ordered. "Gage, DeSoto, we've got reports of some campers along the south road. Get them out of there."

"Yes, sir," DeSoto responded. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Colette wave at the chief and, to his surprise, the chief smiled back.

Leaning forward, Colette stared at the glow on the horizon. "Man, brush fires are the worst!" Johnny complained to his partner. "People don't want to leave their places, and they almost always end up getting hurt!"

"Maybe it will rain," Colette suggested quietly.

"I wouldn't count on it."

They reached the south road and found a group of young people setting up their camp. Roy and Johnny got out of the squad. "Hey, man!" a young man, about twenty, said instantly. "We have every right to be here, so don't think you can run us off!"

"We have reason to believe the fire will come this way," Johnny told them. "So, you better get out of here."

"You're not a cop!" one of the women accused. "What right do you have to tell us what to do?"

Roy reached into the squad through his open door. "Well, if you want it to be a cop, I can get one out here," he warned. "Pack it up."

Groaning, the group moved to obey. Roy and Johnny waited to make sure they were going. Ten long minutes passed, and the campers were moving excruciatingly slow. Impatiently, Roy tried to hurry them up, but the reminder only served to make the group slow down.

Leaning against the side of the squad, Colette turned to Johnny. "You know, it would make quite a story if a group of campers got caught in a fire after being warned to get out," she commented loudly. Johnny frowned at her. "Really! Everyone would want to know what group of people are so stupid they don't listen!"

Johnny stifled a laugh as the all campers glanced over. Five minutes later, the campers were leaving in their car. "I think I'm going to have to talk to the chief about having a girl like you at each station," Johnny decided. "Think about it! No one dares argue with a smart girl!"

"Wow," Colette marveled. "You're smarter than everyone says if you know that!"

"Well, I just hope the chief doesn't get upset with you around," Roy commented seriously, getting behind the wheel.

A grin appeared on Colette's face. "Oh, I don't think he'll mind once I get to the base and he can keep an eye on me," she commented.

* * *

Returning to the base, Johnny and Roy joined the rest of the crew fighting the fire. For safety reasons, Colette remained behind and Chief McConakee promptly put her to work. Over the next four hours, the girl could be found handing our water and talking to anyone taking a break.

Finally, the fire was vanquished. All the firemen returned to the main base. Her fireman hat still on her head, Colette was sitting on top of a table, swinging her feet. The chief was talking to her, so the men hesitated to approach. Looking over, Colette spotted them and waved.

"We're ready to move out, Chief," Capt. Stanley informed the chief as he walked up. He glanced at Colette. "I hope our tag along hasn't been in the way."

The chief smiled and put his hand on Colette's shoulder. "Not at all, Stanley," he responded. "Colette has been a fine moral boost for everyone. And it seemed much easier to get everyone to take a break for some reason. I wonder why that is?"

"Well, it's only natural!" Johnny responded. "Who wouldn't want to talk to a pretty girl like Colette?"

Yawning, Colette slipped off the table. Sighing, she rubbed at the smoke streaked on her face. "Good night," she said. She planted kiss on the chief's cheek and walked on. She called over her shoulder, "I'll drop by with the article when it's finished."

The men from Station 52 stared incredulously. "Get her back to the station so she can get home before she falls asleep on her feet," McConakee ordered. He shook his head. "Her mother and grandmother will kill me when they find out I let her get this close to a fire."

As the chief walked away, the men shared puzzled looks. "He must know her family," Roy suggested.

* * *

When Roy was backing the squad into place, Johnny couldn't take it any more. "Colette, I have to know, when did you meet the chief before?" the dark haired paramedic asked. "Like when your boss went to him with the idea for an article about paramedics?"

Colette stared at him uncomprehendingly as he got out. "You mean, you guys don't know?" she finally said, glancing over at Roy. She pushed herself out of the squad and looked at each of the firemen as they left the engine. "All of you really didn't know?"

"Know what?" Johnny demanded in frustration.

"Chief McConakee is my grandfather," Colette informed them. She blushed. "I thought you all were being nice because you knew that!"

Everyone blinked. "Well, that explains a lot," Capt. Stanley finally said. Colette cocked her head questioningly. "I was wondering why the chief was letting a young woman fill in for Mr. Reynolds. After all, a day at any station can be pretty grueling at times."

"No kidding," Colette responded, glancing at her watch. "Well, I better get out of here."

"Are you sure you're up to driving?" Roy asked in concern. "You look exhausted. How about some coffee before you go?"

The phone rang and Cap went to answer it. "No, I'm sure I'll be OK," Colette assured them. She frowned. "Could you guys round up all my books? I'm not sure where they went. Granddad gave them to me over the years, and I'd really hate to lose any of them."

"No problem, Colette," Marco told her. He and Mike hurried off.

"Colette," Cap called. "It's for you."

Frowning, Colette went to the kitchen and took the phone from the captain. "This is Colette," she said. "Mr. Reynolds? Do you know what time…? What are you talking about?...What?...What 'angle'? The chief wants the article to…You're doing what?"

By now, the entire crew was gathered, listening in. Colette's voice kept rising with every question. "You can't do that!...Yes, I know what my position is…." Her voice lowered, a note of defeat detectable. "Yes, Mr. Reynolds…Yes, I understand…"

She put the phone on the hook and leaned her head against the wall. "Something wrong, Colette?" Johnny asked.

"Yes…no," Colette answered, straightening up. She gave a weary smile. "I have to go meet my boss. He wants to talk about the article."

"It's nearly 11!" Roy protested.

Colette nodded. "Well, it's not something that can wait," she said vaguely. She held out her arms for the stack of books that Marco had. "Thanks for letting me tag along with you guys today. It's been fun. Maybe I'll see you all around sometime?"

"Hey, we all want an autographed copy of your boss' article," Johnny told her with a grin. "Your autograph, not Reynolds'."

"I'll see what I can do," Colette responded with a smile. She headed for the parking lot. Marco carried her books out for her, and Johnny insisted on going to make sure her car started. Everyone else watched from the doorway. Thunder rumbled overhead. Colette laughed merrily. "Hey, I think its going to rain. See you guys!"

She got in her little blue car and drove away. "Think I could get her number from the chief?" Johnny asked when he reached the door.

"Gage, are you crazy?" Chet demanded, overhearing the question. "You really want to go out with the chief's granddaughter? Do you really think McConakee will let you?"

"It can't hurt to ask," Johnny argued. "She's a nice girl."

Shaking his head, Roy walked away.

* * *

At 1 o'clock that night, the klaxons sounded multiple signals. Everyone was out of bed and rushing to their places in moments. **"Station 51, squad 13, car accident," **came the call. Capt. Stanley responded, "Station 51, 10-4. KMG-365."

Taking the address, Roy started the squad and left the bay with the Engine close behind. Lightning flashed in the sky as rain poured down on the city. "Looks like Colette was right," Johnny commented. Fifteen minutes later, they were arriving at the scene of the crash.

It had occurred in the middle of an intersection. A pickup truck and two cars were smashed together. Three other cars were dented and off to the side. "This doesn't look good," Roy said grimly. He got out first as the police office on site approached them. "What have we got?"

"The driver of the pickup smashed into that little blue car, which was then hit from behind by the second car," the officer explained as the paramedics grabbed their equipment. "The truck's driver seems only shaken up, but drunk as can be. The driver in the blue car is pinned."  
"What about the second car?" Johnny asked, turning around. The engine crew was climbing off the engine.

The officer shook his head gravely. "We'll get the blue car," Roy decided. "Squad 13 will get the rest of the victims."

With Marco and Chet behind them to help in anyway, Roy and Johnny jogged over to the blue car. The driver's side of the car was smashed in, the windows busted. The driver was slumped against the wheel, wet hair hiding her face.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Roy asked, bending down by the window. Getting no response, he reached in to get a pulse. He wiped at the rain in his face as Chet held a light for him. "Johnny, see if you get in from the other side to get the vitals. Chet, hold that light closer."

Nodding, Johnny hurried around to the other side. "Door's jammed, I'm going to go through the window," he reported. He knocked the window in and climbed in. He landed on a stack of books. "Wait a minute. Chet, shine that light over here!"

As the second squad arrived, Chet shone the light onto the passenger seat. Familiar books on firemen was revealed. "No," Johnny breathed. Pushing the books aside, he reached the victim and gently leaned her back. "Colette. Roy, its Colette!"

"Johnny, get the vitals," Roy ordered. "I'll get Rampart."

Quickly, Johnny got Colette's vitals and relayed them to Roy. As Roy talked to Rampart, Johnny brushed Colette's wet hair out of the her face. "Colette?" he called, concern in his voice. "Colette, can you hear me? If you can, I want you to talk to me, all right?"

Colette's eyes slowly opened. A low moan escaped her lips and her right hand moved to the steering wheel. "Whoa, Colette," Johnny said, catching her hand. Colette looked at him. "Calm down. Don't try to move. Roy and I are going to take good care of you, all right?"

She managed a slight smile. "Aren't...I...a lucky...girl," she responded, her voice hoarse and filled with pain. "I get...the two best...paramedics..."

"Only the best for the chief's granddaughter," Johnny told her.

"Here," Roy said, passing in everything for an IV. "Get an IV started, D5W, and we'll get started on getting her out. Rampart wants us to transport as soon as possible."

Johnny got to work. Colette turned her head towards the older paramedic. "You're getting wet," she commented.

"It's a change from fire and smoke," Roy answered with a quick grin. "Colette, do you hurt anywhere in particular?"

"Stomach," Colette whispered. "It's kinda...hard...to breathe...hurts...really bad."

"Well, we'll get you out soon," Johnny promised. As Roy moved out of the way, as Johnny climbed into the backseat to allow the rest of the crew room. As Marco and Chet worked, Johnny asked, "What were you doing on the road at this time of night? Are you some kind of party girl?"

Focusing on him, Colette smiled. "No," she responded. "Argued...with my boss...got fired."

"What kind of guy would fire you?"

"I...called him an idiot," Colette admitted. She closed her eyes.

"Don't fall asleep, Colette!" Johnny exclaimed. "Just a few more minutes, all right? Chet and Marco will have you out of there."

An ambulance arrived on scene as they got the door open five minutes later. Carefully, Roy and Mike pulled Colette out. Johnny followed, keeping the IV up. They put her on the gurney. "I'll ride in with her," Johnny said.

* * *

By seven thirty, Johnny was pacing in the station, waiting for B shift to come. "You've got to be kidding me!" Chet exclaimed at the table, making everyone turn towards him. He had the newspaper spread out in front of him. "Hey, have any of you guys seen this mornings paper?"

"No," Cap answered. "Why do you ask?"

"That journalist's article is in it," Chet explained. "Somehow, I don't think this is what the chief was expecting."

Striding over, Johnny snatched the paper up. "'Faults of Paramedic Program'" he read out loud. "Of all the...so this is why he didn't show up yesterday! He must've known all along he was going to go by some disgruntled doctor! No wonder Colette argued with him!"

"And why she got fired," Roy added.

"Have you two heard how she is?" Cap asked.

Both paramedics shook their heads. "Not yet, but Dixie said she'd call," Roy told him. "Boy, I hate to think of how the chief is going to react when he sees this. And when he learns Colette was in the accident because she was trying to keep this from being published."

"When you think about it, this Reynolds guy is responsible, isn't he?" Chet remarked. "He had Colette out when she normally wouldn't have been driving."

"It was an accident," Cap said sternly. "If any one's responsible, it's the drunk driver."

The silence that followed was interrupted by the phone ringing. Johnny lunged for it, but Roy snatched it up first. "Station 51," he said. "Hi, Dix...yeah, we were just wondering how she was...all right...thanks, Dix."

Everyone leaned forward as Roy hung the phone up. "So?" Johnny asked.

"Well, Dixie says Colette's left arm and shoulder are broken. Her internal organs are bruised, but thankfully, there was no damage. Dr. Brackett says she should be out of there in a few days," Roy reported. "But it doesn't look like she'll be up for that dancing competition."

"Did she say if Colette's up for visitors?"

Roy nodded his head. "She said Colette is expecting us," he said.

Grinning, Johnny sat down. "Then, I'll drop in on her after our shift," he decided.

"Well, that's not fair!" Chet objected. "The rest of us want to see her too!"

Marco and Mike nodded their agreement. "There must be some way to work this out," Cap said. "It would be a good idea if we seen here. She is the chief's granddaughter."

"How about this," Roy said. "We all just go to Rampart together as soon as B shift gets here. We'll see if Colette is up to it then, or even if Dixie will let us in. If not, at least Colette will know we stopped by."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Dixie raised her eyebrows when she saw the group of off duty firemen coming towards her that morning. "Let me guess," she said, before any of them could say a word. She shook her head as she came out from behind the desk. "You're all here to see Colette, aren't you?"

The men nodded. "How's she doing, Dixie?" Roy asked. "Is she up for company?"

"Well, just this once, I'll let you all in," Dixie decided, "if she says she feels like seeing the lot of you."

"I have the feeling she will" Johnny said with a grin.

"Follow me," Dixie said, starting down the hallway. "By any chance, have any of you seen the article?"

"Yeah, we have," Cap answered. "Not what we were expecting."

Dixie snorted. "Kel looked like he wanted to track that journalist down and make him eat his words," she informed them. On reaching a hospital room, she paused outside the door. "All of you wait out here. I'll see if she's up for you all."

The door opened. Chief McConikee stepped out. "Colette said you would be here eventually, Stanley," he commented, not looking at all surprised. Though he sounded pleasant, there was an angry look in his eyes. "Go on in. She'll be happy to see you."

"You saw it?" Cap asked.

"I did," McConikee responded, his tone short. "And I'm going to fix it before there's irreparable damage."

He walked on. Dixie held the door open and motioned for the men to go in. "Five minutes," she warned. "She needs rest."

Colette was sitting up in bed, dark shadows under her eyes. She smiled as soon as she saw the men from 51. "Hey!" she said, delightedly. "You're here early! Did you just get off shift."

"Pretty much," Roy answered. "How are you feeling?"

Gesturing at her arm in a cast, Colette sighed. "I feel like I've been run over by an engine, but I'm all right," she replied. She hesitated. "You all read it, didn't you?"

"Don't worry about it!" Johnny told her, coming up by her bed. "It's not your fault your former boss decided to stab all paramedics in the back. I seem to remember you saying you argued with him, so you must have been trying to get him to write the article like he was supposed to."

Wryly, Colette nodded. "And look what I get for my trouble," she said. She stifled a yawn.

"Look, we'll leave and let you get your rest," Roy told her. "We just wanted to make sure you were all right, and we're hoping you get back on your feet soon."

"Stop by the station sometime," Cap invited. "We'll always be glad to see you."

"Thanks," Colette said. Johnny squeezed her hand before he left. A thoughtful on her face, Colette reached for her notebook and a pencil.

* * *

The next week, Johnny hummed to himself as he shone the hood of the squad. Exchanging looks with Roy, Chet approached him. "What's got you in such a good mood, Gage? Did you get a date finally?"

"It just so happens, I did go on a date on Friday night," Johnny responded.

"Oh, yeah?" Roy asked. "How did it go?"

"Oh just fine," Johnny answered. "We had dinner at her grandparents place. She wanted me to see this before it goes to the papers today."

He pulled a handful of papers from his pocket. Sceptically, Roy took the papers and examined the highlighted title. "'Paramedic Program Facts, by Colette Alderman,'" he read. He looked up sharply. "Colette wrote this?"

"Yep."

Chet held up his hands. "You had dinner with the chief?"

Johnny nodded. "They're nice folks," he informed them. "The chief's wife makes a mean chili. Colette is going to be working with the department now. Something to do with public relations, or something like that."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you had dinner with the chief!" Chet said.

"Well, don't strain your brain too much, Chet," Johnny told him. "You only have one, and as small as yours is, you can't replace it!"

Chet's eyes narrowed. Before it could go any further, the tones sounded. "Back to work, boys," Roy said.

* * *

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
